1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to hand-held multi-tool assemblies.
2. Related Art
People who work with drywall often make patterns on drywall panels and then cut through the drywall along the drawn patterns. As such, most drywall workers carry both a pencil (or a pen or any other writing utensil) and a utility knife and regularly switch between these two tools. Such drywall workers may also carry additional tools including, for example, a Phillips or flat head screw driver and a drywall/jab saw. In addition to the time required to switch between these two or more objects, the repeated processes of taking out and putting away the utility knife with its sharp blade could potentially be dangerous.